


The Legend Continues...

by Jeimiichan719



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeimiichan719/pseuds/Jeimiichan719
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-finale fic where I decided to continue with everything, this is mainly a Wuko fic but I will also have Korrasami, Bopal, Kainora and Zhurrick as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Timeskip

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter as I want to know what everyone thinks of it. I have a couple more chapters already done and working on the fourth so don't worry. I don't own Avatar, that honor belongs to Mike and Bryan! Enjoy! (Mako didn't know what to say but he simply, "Okay...wait, three months?") When I wrote that, it should say he simply said. Sorry.

It's been a whole year since Korra defeated Kuvira and much has changed since then. After Wu officially abdicated, he stayed on in Ba Sing Se to help move along the business of democratizing the now Earth Nation. Once Korra and Asami had their two week vacation, they both continued their duties, one as the Avatar and the other as CEO of Future Industries. Mako was transferred back as a detective in Republic City a month after, as he guarded Wu against radical monarchists. While Opal continued her work as an Air Nomad, Bolin went with her whenever possible when he wasn't involved with probending matches. Kai and Jinora have been dating and, along with the other Air Nomads, have been helping whenever possible or just training and meditating as Air Nomads do. Varrick and Zhu Li had their honeymoon for the same two weeks as Korra and Asami and have been happily married since then. Everyone was going forward as they had, maybe with someone at their side. Well, except Mako.  
There sat Mako, at his desk, filing paperwork as usual.  
Being so busy, he didn't even notice his boss, Lin Beifong approach him and slam her hands, palms down, in front of him.  
"Ah! Chief?" the detective exclaimed in surprise.  
Rolling her eyes, Lin said simply, "Wake up Sleeping Beauty, you have a guest."  
Once he lifted his head away from his desk, the firebender asked, "Guest? Who?"  
"You'll see," she smirked before she left so the guest could come in.  
The first thing he heard was the shrill voice yelling, "Mako!" before he was almost crushed in a hug.  
"Prince Wu? What are you-" Mako tried to ask as the formal royal buried his face in his shoulder.  
He chuckled and said, "Tut, tut. I'm not a prince anymore, it's just Wu now. So, how have you been?"  
Mako pondered, the last time he'd seen Wu was nearly a year ago.  
"I've been okay, my arm healed up well enough after I saw you last. How about you? I heard that elections went well," the former bodyguard answered.  
He looked closer at Wu and noticed that his former charge was wearing similar clothes that he'd always worn but the fabric was different. Wu's clothes were much plainer and made of a simpler and cheaper fabric.  
Wu smiled and said, "That's great, you really had me worried with that injury! Oh, yeah everything went well. I'm glad things have been okay. I actually came here for a reason."  
Near the end of that, the young Earth Nation man seemed nervous though the young detective couldn't imagine why.  
Raising an eyebrow, Mako inquired, "Reason? Okay, why are you here now?"  
Gulping, he nervously replied,"You."  
"Hm? Me? I don't understand," the firebender questioned perplexed.  
After taking a deep breath, Wu said, "I came here because of you."  
His eyebrow still raised, Mako pushed, "Can you elaborate please Wu?"  
Nervously, the former royal said quickly, "I came to tell you that I love you."  
They sat in silence for a few moments until the detective's brain processed what Wu had just told him.  
"What?" he asked, still not completely reconciled to what he'd heard.  
Wu looked up at his friend nervously and said, "I love you, I didn't realize it and accept it until a few months ago. Well?"  
Mako didn't know what to say but he simply, "Okay...wait, three months?"  
"Yeah, I wanted to be absolutely sure before I came. So, do you hate me?" the young man asked, fearful of his answer.  
The former bodyguard softened a bit and responded, "I don't hate you even though I have no idea what to say. I'm confused, you always flirted with girls and hit on Asami and Korra."  
Wu laughed nervously a bit and said, "Oh, that's good. I didn't really expect much else. Well, that I can explain. I love dames, they smell good and are nice but...I never really liked them like that. I never wanted to kiss them or anything. They always told me I'd have to get married so I just played the part but now, I'm confused really."  
The young firebender thought about what the young ex-royal was saying and frowned as he did.  
"Mako, what's up? You're frowning at me," the young Earth Nation man asked, chewing on his lip a bit.  
Blinking, he answered, "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about what you said. What do you want then? And why do you have a suitcase with you?"  
Grinning, Wu said, "Actually, that's my surprise. I bought an apartment here. Surprised?"  
"I wouldn't be more surprised if I woke up in the Spirit World in the morning," Mako said as his lip twitched slightly.  
The ex-prince still smiled and asked, "I just want to ask you, can you give me a chance? Please?"  
Gulping, the firebender was a bit uncomfortable when he said, "I don't know. I'm not sure about all this..."  
"How about this? We spend time catching up this week and this weekend, let me take you on a date. If you don't want to...be in a romantic relationship, then we can just be friends. I promise you," the young Earth Nation man pleaded as he looked straight into his friends' amber eyes.  
Mako sighed and replied, "Okay but you better behave yourself."  
Wu chuckled and said, "I won't do anything that you don't want me to...unless you ask me to."  
Rolling his eyes, the young detective answered, "Whatever you say. Can you leave now please? I was in the middle of work."  
"Okay," the young ex-royal said as he stood up to leave, "When do you get off, we can catch dinner."  
Mako frowned and replied, "Not until pretty late, nine o'clock probably."  
"That's okay, I'll be around then! See you Mako," Wu exclaimed as he hugged his friend before leaving.  
As he watched Wu go, Lin came over and said, "So, nice visit?"  
"Weird but nice, I guess," Mako said in answer to his boss.  
"Get back to work if you want to get off in time then," Beifong ordered before she left his desk.  
The detective bogged down and got back to work while Wu traveled to the Sato estate.


	2. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter, enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you like this chapter and feel it was worth the wait. I had to rework this chapter since chapter four and this chapter didn't coincide. I worked it well so I hope you enjoy the craziness. Right now, the only couples are Wuko and slightly Korrasami but the others will come soon so be patient. I'll get the next chapter typed up soon and posted so enjoy this while I work on it.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter and feel it was worth the wait. I had to rework this chapter since chapter four and this chapter didn't coincide. I worked it well so I hope you enjoy the craziness. Right now, the only couples are Wuko and slightly Korrasami but the others will come soon so be patient. I'll get the next chapter typed up soon and posted so enjoy this while I work on it.

When Asami heard from her butler who was at her door, she was floored.  
'What does Wu want?' the young CEO thought as she sat at her desk, filing paperwork.  
"Hello Miss Sato, happy to see me?" the ex-prince said as he was let into see her.  
"More like surprised, why aren't you in Ba Sing Se?" she asked.  
He smiled and said, "Surprise, I just bought an apartment here so hello Republic City!"  
With a perplexed look on her face, Asami replied, "Wow, that is a surprise."  
All of a sudden, his confidence deflated as he asked quietly, "Can we talk alone, just us?"  
"Why? Is something wrong?" the young inventor asked, concerned.  
He quickly sat across from her and said, "It's personal."  
"Okay, can we be left alone please?" Asami asked her staff.  
Once they left, she looked at him and gave him the go-ahead to speak.  
After exhaling a long held breath, he questioned, "You dated Mako right?"  
A bit embarrassed, she replied, "Um yeah, why do you ask?"  
"Well..." Wu trailed off as he blushed slightly, which tipped off Asami.  
"Do you...like Mako? Like in a dating sense?" she guessed.  
Flushing deeply even with his dark skin, he squeaked, "Why would you think that?"  
Rolling her eyes, Asami pointed out her reasons, "Your body language is giving you away, the blush and all for starters. Secondly, you asked about him from an ex, which is kind of obvious. Lastly, the first thing out of your mouth, when I asked if you liked him was, 'Why would you think that?' You might as well have confessed Wu."  
Blushing deeper if possible, Wu asked quietly, "Really?"  
"So..." Asami said as she waited for him to say something more.  
But before Wu could say anything, the doors burst open and Avatar Korra came zooming in on an air scooter.  
"Asami! I'm back!" the young Water Tribe woman shouted to her girlfriend.  
Wu screamed, "Wu down!" as he barely dodged the air scooter, while Asami and Korra embraced then kissed.  
Embarrassed, Wu looked away after a moment while they shared their affection.  
When Korra realized that Wu was there, she said, "Wu? You're here? Hi!"  
"Hi Korra, nice entrance," the former royal commented on the trail of destruction in the office.  
The Avatar sweat-dropped and apologized profusely, "Oh Asami, I'm so sorry! I was just so happy, I didn't think-"  
Asami grabbed her girlfriend by the shoulders and reassured her, "It's fine, don't worry about it. Wu needs some advice though, want to help?"  
Her face brightened as she said, "Oh, you're finally going to do something about Mako then Wu?"  
As Wu nodded his head quite vigorously, Asami looked confused.  
"Huh? What did I miss?" the young CEO sputtered.  
The ex-prince scratched the back of his neck sheepishly as he said, "Uh yeah, I wrote to Korra for help actually. I didn't want anyone to know yet, to be honest."  
"Oh really? So you couldn't even tell your girlfriend huh?" she teased as Korra became embarrassed too.  
"Sorry, I was trying to be considerate and help him," Korra replied.  
"So Wu, can I just ask this? I thought you liked girls since you hit on me and Korra so much," Asami questioned, perplexed.  
Before answering, he flushed a bit then answered, "I do like dames, they smell good and are nicer than guys but...I never wanted to kiss them or anything. They always told me I'd have to get married so...but now! I have no idea what to do, I just know I love Mako. I just don't know what to do."  
Even though the young nonbender was surprised, she smiled and said, "So what do you want to know?"  
He gulped and asked, "What makes him tick?"  
Unsure how to answer, Asami said, "Hm, he's a bit of a workaholic, very serious, loyal, loving to his family and friends, brave..."  
"He's a hothead, that's for sure. Mako is really bad with feelings too," Korra said and chuckled.  
"True, he's bad with feelings so be prepared," the young inventor agreed.  
Wu chuckled too and said, "Yeah, he always seemed so stoic. How did you dames catch his attention? I know the broad strokes but..."  
The Avatar rolled her eyes and responded, "I bet but he was nowhere near smooth."  
"Sadly, she's right," Asami said then laughed.  
"What?" the former prince asked curiously.  
Asami smiled and said, "Well, I hit him with my moped."  
"And I kissed him when he said he was confused about liking both of us," Korra finished.  
"Really? Mako got ambushed!" Wu said incredulously before he laughed with them.  
"So," the young avatar began, "do you have any ideas now?"  
Visibly dejected, he said, 'I don't know, you two are really beautiful dames and I'm just...me. Mako doesn't see me like that."  
A bit surprised, Asami commented, "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when you weren't fawning over yourself. You're serious huh?"  
"Well, he's different," Wu started, "He's always treated me like I was...normal. Most people don't like me because of my personality or my Great-Aunt. Sometimes, they only liked me because I was royalty. Before the coronation, no one had ever talked to me like I wasn't different. Mako told me the truth, it was harsh but...he was right. I'd never done anything for my nation. He's the only one to see me as a person. not just royalty."  
Asami and Korra considered what he's said and looked at him.  
"I think we can help you," Asami said.  
"Just trust us," Korra said too.  
So, until nine o'clock, the ex-royal prepared to see Mako.


	3. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the third chapter, I hope you've been enjoying it. I'm currently writing the fourth chapter so please be patient. Around the next chapter or so, the others will come back. Korrasami, Bopal, Zhurrick and Kainora will be there next chapter hopefully but at least by chapter 5.

At nine o'clock, Mako was exhausted and putting away work he'd do tomorrow. Once he'd put his coat on and gathered his things, he left the station and saw him beside a car.  
"Wu?" he said as he walked over to him, "You waited?"  
He stopped leaning against the Satomobile once the firebender began to come towards him.  
"Of course, why wouldn't I?" the former royal said, "I said we'd get dinner and we will!"  
He grabbed the detective's hand and they entered the car. When they sat down, Wu noticed that Mako had gloves on.  
"Why are you wearing gloves?" he asked and went to pull it off but Mako stopped him.  
With a frown on his face, he sighed and asked, "Do you remember Kuvira's giant mecha?"  
"Remember? How could I forget? But what about it?" he asked.  
"When I was inside, I caused the power source to explode-" he began before Wu interrupted.  
"Bolin told me about that, he was so mad that you tried to do it all by yourself!" Wu exclaimed.  
Sighing, the young firebender continued, "Yes, I know. Since I used the lightning and got burned pretty badly. I have scars now."  
After he told him, Mako took off his glove and pulled up part of the sleeve to show his scars. Without even noticing, the ex-royal traced the scars on his hand up his arm and Mako tried to pull away. Before Wu could say anything, the only restaurant open.  
Blushing slightly, the young detective said, "Um, let's go eat okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm hungry. Come on," Wu said in a quieter voice than normal, blushing slightly as well.  
When they got out of the car, Wu noticed that Mako's gloves were back in place along with his sleeve pulled back down.  
"So Mako, have you been here before? Is the food good?" the ex-royal asked as they walked to the entrance to the restaurant.  
He walked just ahead of his friend and just got to the door when he answered, "Yeah, me and Bolin love this place. They mostly sell noodles but there's plenty of delicious food here."  
Wu held out his arm once they procured a table and Mako reluctantly took it. Since they had the place to themselves, the two young men could relax for the most part. A waiter came, they ordered their food and waited on the green tea.  
Since they were settled in, the young nonbender asked nervously, "So, how was work?"  
The firebender answered, "It was okay, I'm just exhausted."  
Worried, Wu asked, "Maybe I should have let you go home, I wouldn't want you to be too tired for work tomorrow."  
"Relax," Mako said with a chuckle, "Chief gave me tomorrow off. I can make it long enough for dinner. So how did you pass the time?"  
After taking deep breaths, the former prince vaguely responded, "Oh, I visited a friend and then a trip to the spa."  
Brows furrowed, the young detective questioned, "Why are you being intentionally vague? Is something wrong?"  
Before he got his answer, the waiter came with their tea.  
Once they were alone again, Wu knew he had to tell him so he replied, "Just Asami, I figured I'd go say hi and catch up. Korra showed up, which was quite an entrance!"  
"Oh," Mako said, "I didn't expect that. She does that, Korra is something else. What aren't you telling me though?"  
"I'll get to it, did you know...that they're a couple?" Wu said cryptically.  
He raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Okay. Yeah, why? Is there a problem?"  
Quickly, the former royal replied, "No! I just feel relieved is all."  
They sipped their tea as Mako reflected on what Wu had told him. This was very unfamiliar territory so he had no idea what to do now. Wu reflected on the girls' advice: simply to give the man space and allow him to become comfortable, move slow.  
"What do you mean? About Asami and Korra being a couple?" the bender asked for clarification.  
He gathered his thoughts before answering, "They're famous and in the spotlight but they took a big risk. I've always heard such hurtful and negative words but they have so much courage. They have courage to be themselves even though so much is against them. I'm so scared though."  
"Why are you scared?" the firebender asked quizzically.  
Wu looked into Mako's amber eyes with his green ones, he admitted, "Of losing your friendship, everything."  
He reached across the table and grabbed his hand, still looking straight at the former prince.  
"No matter what, you'll always be my friend. I...just don't know what to do with this," Mako told him.  
The ex-royal said quietly, "That's why I'm not trying to rush you."  
Smiling slightly, the young detective thought before saying, "How about we lengthen this...courtship? For a month maybe? We wouldn't have to rush then."  
Wu agreed and, once they had their food, happily ate as did Mako.


	4. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako and Wu have finished their food but talk about Wu's letters.

As he rubbed his face, checking for anything, Mako laughed.  
"It's nothing," the firebender said, "I just thought about how different you are from when I first met you."  
As he drank the rest of his tea, Wu had been surprised at what he'd heard.  
"Well Mako, I've changed so much because of you," Wu said quietly as he looked briefly into the amber eyes of the young man sitting across from him.  
Slightly embarrassed, the detective just said, "I didn't do much, I just told you the truth."  
The young man from Ba Sing Se wordlessly put his hand upon Mako's before replying, "What you did was more than anyone else even thought of doing. I'm glad, thankful that you were my bodyguard."  
With a small smile, Mako inquired with a raised eyebrow as well, "So, how exactly did you get around your confusion...about your feelings then?"  
"Actually, Korra helped me!" Wu said as his face lit up, "She was happy to help once I explained...my predicament."  
Surprised, he answered, "I was certainly not expecting that. Korra, really?"  
"Yeah," the ex-royal said with a nod, "I wrote to her for four months. After being confused for a month, I decided to ask someone for help but came up blank...until I remembered about Korra and Asami."  
The ex-probender frowned and asked, "Why not Asami though?"  
Nervously, Wu replied, "Yeah, actually I tried but it came back with Korra telling me about Asami being so busy that I could talk to her. Oddly enough, she was great! Korra helped me, she didn't make me feel like she was judging me either."  
Mako's face showed his surprise before he asked, "So, now what?"  
Without saying anything, the chatty former prince handed him a couple of letters in envelopes. One was sent to Asami/Korra and the other was a reply.  
"That was my first real letter to Asami but Korra answered. Go ahead, read them," Wu stated simply.  
The firebender opened the first letter to read:

Dear Asami,  
Hi, it's Wu! I kind of wrote for a weird reason. You're probably wondering why I'm writing you, it's because I'm really confused! Can you keep this between us though? How did you...know? You know, liked girls like that? You're probably thinking, 'Why would he be asking that, he's always surrounded by dames? To be honest, I like dames. They smell good and are nicer than most guys but...I never wanted to kiss them. It sounds weird coming from me but it's true. I'd always figured that I'd find her eventually when I was King but now, without the monarchy, the pressure to carry on the line is gone and I'm confused. For a long time, I played the part but then I met Mako. Silly huh, I never realized it but I was gone the minute I met him. Weird, huh? Suddenly, I cared more about catching his attention even if i flirted with girls; you and Korra included; as a front. By the time that wedding happened, I had so much on my plate that I was overwhelmed. I had such a big job with abolishing the monarchy that I pushed my feelings to the back of my mind. It wasn't until recently that I was feeling empty. I miss him so much, there's a big Mako-sized hole in my life! Please help me, do I like Mako like I was supposed to like girls?  
Wu out

He opened and read the reply letter next:

Dear Wu,  
Yo, it's Korra. Asami is so busy that I checked her mail and found the letter you sent. To be honest, I was really shocked to see it. After I read it, I wasn't sure what to say. I read it again and think i can answer that: it sounds like it. You must be really confused, I can relate. From what it sounds like, you were pressured to hide who you are. It's okay for you to love Mako, just like it's okay for me to love Asami. I was wondering why you wrote Asami but I guess it's because of our relationship. To be honest, i wondered about you since you acted kind of odd and were so...clingy and possessive. Mako s a hat trick and a half though, he is not good with feelings! Especially in a situation he has no idea what to do like love, girls or guys to bee completely honest! Love can be really confusing and scary but seize the day! Write me and I can help, just don't be surprised if I'm kind of blunt.  
Korra

"Hm..." Mako frowned, "That was definitely Korra but she can be good at this."  
Wu handed him the last of both letters, which the detective opened and read:

Dear Korra,  
Wow, I'm glad you've helped me! I never expected how much you could help me, you always found me annoying. Anyways, how do I tell him though? I'm so scared of losing him, he's my best friend! I don't know how you had so much courage, I'm a coward! I love him so much but I want him to be happy. He gave up a lot of his time for me already but...I have to try.Thank you Korra, you helped me so much! Next time you see me, I'll be in Republic City, taking a chance on love.  
Wu out

Mako just put the letter to the side and opened the last one to read:

Dear Wu,  
Well it wasn't much. I wanted to help once I saw what you were going through. It's scary to figure out who you are and because I love Mako. We broke up and I'm happy and in love with Asami but I'll always love him. Yeah, you were annoying but you grew up a lot and showed us all how strong you are. To be honest, you'd be good for him. He's always taken care of Bolin so it's just his nature but it didn't work when he dated me or Asami. We can take care of ourselves but you bring out so much in him and he does the same for you. Besides, he really needs to learn how to have fun! We can count on you for that! Good luck, take that chance and I'll hope that when I see you again; I hope there's good news! Go get that Mama bear Mako!  
Korra

Once he'd finished reading, a small smile appeared on Mako's face.  
Wu looked at him, questions in his eyes before amber eyes locked with green.  
"I'm glad, either one of them could have been bitter but...they aren't. I love her too but it's not romantic anymore. I'm not completely sure about all of this but I'm giving you...this a chance."  
The young Earth Nation man's face glowed as he said, "Mako, you have no idea how much that means to me! I've never felt like this, until I met you I couldn't imagine feeling like this. Because of you, I care about more than me. I don't think I would have realized what my Nation needed from me instead of what I wanted from it, if I hadn't met you. Mako, it might sound sappy but you make me better and more whole."  
"You're right, it does sound sappy," the firebender said with a chuckle, "Even if we don't become a couple, you are my best friend."  
They smiled then drank their tea. Once they were done with their meal, Wu paid. Mako protested but the former royal wouldn't hear of it.  
"Let's go, it's nearly 11 o'clock! You need sleep!" Wu exclaimed in alarm as he grabbed the young man's hand and led him outside.  
The two young men got into the Satomobile and they drove to the flat Mako lived in.  
"Here we go, go on," the ex-prince said before he kissed him on the cheek, "Good night Mako."  
A bit surprised, he touched his cheek but smiled and said, "Yeah, you too."  
Mako squeezed his friend's hand before getting out and going inside. Wu watched him go inside and close the door before having the cab take him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, your patience will be rewarded! Chapter Five will have Bopal and Korrasami but Kainora and Zhurrick will be either in that chapter or next. I hope you like this and it isn't too sappy. Enjoy!


End file.
